Konoha Five
by The Yamato
Summary: Sakon/Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya and Kimimaro are found and raised in Konoha. Their past's are dark, but can a certain blonde orphan bond with them? NarutoxTayuya Being rewritten!
1. Save Us

**Hey, it's The Yamato. Just got this idea in my head after seeing alot of the dark Naruto fics. Hope you like it, not my best but you know. Please Review, Thanks!**

Save Us

Their mission was clear, at least it seemed that way. Requirtment of potential shinobi for Konoha's military force. However, for Gitsu Kojiro and her partner Masume Miyamoto, that mission was headed for failure. So far, they had found no one. Well they had found possible candidates, but it seemed that other shinobi villages got to those ones before they had a chance to approach them.

Out of all the possibles, three had been requirted to Kiri, two for Suna, one for Iwa, and two for Oto. Things were not looking good, even _if_ Konoha was one of the stronger villages they still needed shinobi like everyone else.

Masume let out a sigh and turned slowly to his friend, "Gitsu, I know this mission is A-rank straight from Hokage-sama himself, but we've been out for two weeks and have no one. Can we go back now?" he asked, wanting to see his village again.

"No, we can't. I want to go back too, but we will NOT go back without at least a few," Gitsu replied agitated, "Besides, we just got to this little town. We have to keep trying, at least for Hokage-sama's sake."

Masume muttered something under his breath about women always wanting the last say, but Gitsu never heard it. Almost immediately she saw a redheaded girl, no more than eight years old, being harassed by a few drunk men.

The redhead clutched her flute to her chest trying to protect herself from the men attacking her, but it wasn't doing the best job, "Leave me alone...I haven't done anything!" she yelled before playing a few notes on her little flute.

Gitsu knew the girl was activating a genjutsu, she could sense the chakra. But it was clear the girl didn't know what she was doing, as her chakra control was not very good. Nonetheless, she dispelled the genjutsu from affecting her and Masume did the same. They allowed the men to suffer for a minute before dispelling it from them as well. "Get out of here you thugs! If I ever see you around this girl again I'll kill you." Gitsu yelled, spinning a kunai on her finger for emphasis.

The harassers, clearly not wanting to upset a shinobi, all ran as fast as they could to whatever hole they came from. "You're safe now, you..." Masume started before he was cut off.

"T-thank you...those bastards...they said they were gonna rape me and all kinds of s-s-stuff and...WAH!" the redhead cried out, hugging Gitsu's leg tightly, letting tears flow freely.

Gitsu stroked the girls dirty hair with a smile, "There there, they won't come back. We're shinobi from Konohagakure, and we saw that you used a genjutsu on them. Do you want to come with us, where you'll have a home and people won't be mean to you?" she asked.

The redhead looked up, and slowly nodded her head. Masume was thrilled, not only was he one step closer to being home, but this girl was obviously talented and most likely had no formal training. She could be a powerful kounoichi, and no longer be an orphan. "What's your name?" he asked with a smile.

The redhead rubbed her eyes until they were dry and weakly replied, "Tayuya..." before they left however, she pointed towards her little hat that was knocked off during the scuffle. Masume picked it up and dusted it off, before handing it to the smiling redhead.

Having finally found someone, the two Jonin decided to head east, back in the direction of Konoha. They weren't going back quite yet, just stopping at a few villages on the way there, then they would head for Kiri and Kumo. The sun was setting fast as they saw a village just ahead of them. It wasn't in the nicest shape, but it would do.

Masume found a hotel and got their room, him sleeping on one bed, and the girls sleeping on the other. "Ok, we'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow we'll search the village for potential shinobi, then head out again." he said falling to the bed, tired as hell.

Gitsu rolled her eyes, "Well, for a certain little girl it's time for a bath." she said looking at Tayuya. The redhead smiled brightly, having the chance to clean herself. It was clear that she did not get proper hygiene while being an orphan. Before Gitsu knew it, Tayuya was hugging her.

"Thanks onee-chan, now let's get to the damn bath!" she said excitedly.

The morning went ok for the three. Getting to eat a real breakfast made Tayuya feel good, having a full stomach made things easier on her. It was only an hour after leaving the hotel that they found him.

"Hey Gitsu, come here." Masume said, pointing at something in an alley.

A chubby boy was holding a loaf of bread in his hand and trying to run from a baker. "But I haven't eaten anything in days. I'll die if I don't eat!" the boy yelled. Not paying attention to what was in front of him, he ran right into Gitsu, knocking her on her butt.

"You thief! If I ever see you near my store again you'll never walk again!" the baker screamed, snatching the loaf of bread and turning back from where they'd come.

The boy, upset to have nothing to eat, began crying. Before Masume or Gitsu could offer him something, he thrust his palms to the ground. The baker fell through the ground until he was buried to his neck. The boy was about to run away, but Gitsu grabbed his arm and held tight. "NO PLEASE! Don't hurt me...please!" the boy cried out, closing his eyes and preparing for the worst.

Gitsu simply held onto the boy's arm and smiled at him, "We won't hurt you, I promise. We're shinobi from Konoha and if you want you can come with us. You just did an Earth Style Jutsu, very good for someone your age." crouching down to look him in the eyes.

A sheepish grin appeared on the boy's face, though it was wary, "If I come, can I be a ninja too?" he asked. Both Gitsu and Masume nodded, "Ok. My name's Jirobo."

After a few days with Tayuya and Jirobo, Masume thanked Kami they had reached Kiri. Only they never made it to the village, for in the surrounding forest is where he was.

The four walked along the path that was to lead them to Kirigakure and a potential shinobi, but sleeping against a tree was a young boy with pale skin and two red dots on his forehead. His outfit covered in blood, as if he'd just been through some major battle.

Masume checked for a pulse, which he found luckily, "Well, what do we do with this one?" he asked.

"Well, see if he's injured. Then we offer to take him with us since he has a large chakra reserve. And if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a Kaguya from the look of those dots." she replied.

The boy's eyes fluttered for a second, then shot open. He looked anxious, ready to fight, "Are you from Kiri?" He dropped into a basic defensive stance, prepared to defend himself if need be.

Masume put his face in his palm and sighed, "No, we're from Konoha. What are you doing out here?"

The boy relaxed, but kept his eyes on the group. "I'm the only one left from my clan. They fought against Kiri's forces for the sake of battle, but they lost. I've been trying to get away from Kiri, but I don't know where anything is." He looked down at his feet, as if accepting some large defeat.

Masume walked crouched down to meet the boy at eye-level. "Hey, why don't you come with us to Konoha? We can give you a home, and make you a strong shinobi. What do you say?" he smiled softly, hoping that the boy wouldn't reject the offer.

The pale boy looked at Masume, then quietly replied, "If I go, you won't lock me up will you?"

Masume shook his head, "Never. We don't do that sort of thing in Konoha. Why ever would we do that to you anyway?"

The boy slowly pulled his shirt off his shoulder, and pulled out a bone sword. Once it was fully removed from his body, he handed it to Masume. "My clan feared my abilities, they said I was stronger than the normal members of our clan." Next thing, a soft hand was on his head.

"We aren't like that. Besides, you're kekkei genkei is quite interesting. Our village doesn't judge based on something like that. Promise." Masume handed the bone sword back to the boy.

The boy nodded, and a small smile appeared on his face. "My name's Kimimaro Kaguya. I...want to get strong...and not let anyone else be locked up."

Masume gave Kimimaro a soldier pill just in case he had any unseen injuries, then they continued on their journey. "On to Kumo?" he asked.

Gitsu nodded, "Yeah, we might stop at a few villages in between. But after we stop at Kumo, we're going back to Konoha." Masume was on cloud nine after hearing that.

Later, in a forest two days from Kumo, they encountered another unique child.

The group had set up camp to eat, and all but the Jonin were unaware of the presence in the trees. "I don't think it's enemy shinobi. What do you think?" Masume asked, talking low to not alert the unknown entity or the children.

"Not totally sure, but if I had to geuss..." she didn't get to finish, as a six-armed person jumped onto her, and tried to smash her skull with a large rock. The assailant didn't anticipate that Masume was already there when he'd dropped, and quickly put him on the ground.

"Let me go! Let me go now!" the six-armed kid yelled. Masume didn't let up however.

"Why did you attack us?" he asked, not letting the kid get _any_ of his arms into an offensive position.

The child struggled again, but soon stopped, realizing he couldn't get free from the veteran ninja, "I was hungry! And everyone I've encountered freaked out cause of my arms and tried to kill me." the boy unexpectedly started to cry. But soon felt the pressure on his arms and back disappear.

Masume shook his head slowly, "You could've been seriously hurt by attacking us. But we won't hold it against you. Here, eat this." he said handing the child some bread.

The child eyed the bread suspiciously, thinking it could've been poisoned. His thoughts however, were interupted by a rude redhead. "Kami! Look spidee, it's ok to eat it. If we wanted to kill your ass we wouldn't give you our fucking food!" she yelled.

Jirobo shook his head disappointedly, "Ladies shouldn't talk like that Tayuya." that only earned him an angry glare.

Gitsu sighed in annoyance at their bickering, "She has a point though. Listen, we won't hurt you. I promise on my honor as a Konoha-nin." she said.

The six-armed child lifted the bread to his mouth and tore a piece off. After chewing and swallowing the bread, he grinned with embarassment. "Thanks, and sorry I tried to hurt you. I've been out here for three days, so I got pretty desperate." he explained, putting his hand on the back of his head.

Masume waved it off, "It's fine. What's your name, and how come you're out here by yourself?" he asked. He then noticed the boy's face falter a bit.

"My name's Kidomaru, and I was kicked out of my village. They said I was a freak and they were tired of me." He replied, taking another bite of bread.

"Well, why don't you come with us? We're from Konoha, and if you want we can take you there. You would have a home, and you could also train to be a ninja." Masume said, offering a smile of reassurance.

Kidomaru's face lit up and he nearly dropped what remained of the bread, "R-really? I...yeah I'll go. I'll definately go."

Gitsu was pretty confident with Kidomaru, knowing that with training he could most likely reach ANBU level in his career. "Alright guys, on to Kumo then to your new home." That elected smiles from everyone, including Masume. _He'll never change..._

After traveling for a day and a half with only one stop to rest, they reached a village about five miles from Kumo. It was average size for a village, but that didn't bother Gitsu or Masume. As long as they got a chance to search for more potential shinobi. Something in the center of the village caught her attention while Masume was dealing with the kids. A group of people seemed to be beating on something, or someone, she couldn't tell.

"Hey, I think we should check that out." she whispered, to which Masume agreed. As they approached, the mob seemed to realize that they were ninja, and quickly dispersed, revealing what they were assaulting. It was a boy, or two? They looked like twins, and at the waist their bodies were fused together.

"Whoa, never seen something like that. Kekkei Genkei most likely." Masume commented, checking the boys. The one with red beads slowly openned his eyes, and merged his body with the other boy.

"Holy fuck!" Tayuya shouted, which earned a glare from not only Jirobo, but Gitsu as well.

"Tayuya, that's rude. Don't do that understand?" she asked sternly. The redhead nodded apolagetically, but didn't take her eyes off the boys.

"Stop yelling, I don't feel good." the silver haired boy said groggily. He clutched his head and grimaced in pain. He looked up to notice a soft hand holding a soldier pill, and the concern filled face of the female ninja connected to the hand.

"Here, this will make you feel better. What's your name?" she said.

The boy snatched up the pill and instantly swallowed it, "Thanks. My name is Sakon. And this..." he pointed to the other boy, who was a head now.

The other head stirred, and moved to face the others, "I'm Ukon, his brother." The two heads examined the group around them, hoping not to be attacked by them.

Gitsu sat down in front of Sakon and Ukon, handing them some bread, "How would the two of you like to come with us to Konoha? You'll have a home, and people won't attack you. You can even train to be ninja like us. Sound good?" she asked, as the brothers each took bites of bread.

Sakon was the first to speak, "Well, since you've helped me and my brother I'll go. Ukon?" he glanced at his brother, "Yeah, I'll come too. Got to protect Sakon here." Ukon said with a smile.

"It's settled then. Masume, I think we can go back now." Gitsu suggested.

Masume nodded quickly, "This is a pretty promising group. Diverse, and each with their own strengths. Hokage-sama will be pleased that we found strong kids." looking over the motley crew, he smiled to himself. It wasn't a waste of time in the end, it really mattered.

Gitsu chuckled to herself, for once amused with Masume's laziness, before regarding the six kids, "So, are you all ready to go home?" she asked.

"YEAH!" they chimed in unison.

Gitsu and Masume broke out in laughter, the trip back would be interesting to say the least.


	2. Some Kind Of Wonderful

**Hey, it's The Yamato. So so sorry that I've taken so long to update. I've been caught up in life, and not had the chance to really sit and wite for a good amount of time. However, I decided to make the chapter a bit longer to make up for it. If you have any complaints or concern, suggestions, advice, etc. Please review and let me know. Ok, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the sandwich I'm eating.**

* * *

Some Kind Of Wonderful

The motley group finally approached the giant gates of Konohagakure after about two days of travel. The trip back was a bit tiring on the kids since they only stopped for rest once. But all six of them pirked up as they laid eyes on the large structure.

Kidomaru couldn't help his curiousity anymore, "This is where we're gonna live? It's...awesome." he asked with hope and amazement.

Masume nodded in response to the shinobi-to-be, "Yep. Welcome to our village. But we should hurry, Hokage-sama is expecting us." he urged heading for the Hokage's office.

The Sandaime's day was nothing but paperwork, and he would've liked nothing more than to walk through the village and interact with the people. However, he knew that a Hokage must put aside personal wants when it came to the position, so he would just have to wait until later that day. Upon hearing a knock at his door he looked up from his work.

"Come in." he called as cheerful as he could. When Gitsu, Masume, and some children he didn't recognize entered he sighed with relief, "Ah, it's good to see the two of you again. And I see you've brought some friends. I take it the mission went well?" He recieved quick nods.

Gitsu stepped forward and bowed to the Hokage, "These kids show promise to become nin for Konoha, Hokage-sama." She motioned for them to come forward as well. "This is Tayuya, a Sound-wielding, genjutsu-specialist in-the-making." Tayuya bowed her head to the old man, "Jirobo, an Earth-style user with high potential." Jirobo bowed to him, "Kimimaro, he's from the Kaguya clan that resided in Kiri. He has their Kekkei Genkei and seems very advanced in taijutsu for his age." Kimimaro bowed slowly, a little nervous to be around a man like the Sandaime, "Kidomaru, as you can see has a Kekkei Genkei of some sort. I believe with his spider-like abilities that he might make a powerful ANBU member." Kidomaru bowed and smiled at the compliment, "Then there's Sakon and Ukon." The Sandaime was a little shocked when the wad of purple hair behind the last boy moved to face him. "They have a very rare Kekkei Genkei as you can see. I would say that they have potential in ninjutsu and taijutsu." The one/two kids bowed to the Hokage, a little nervous at the situation.

The Sandaime looked over the children and with a warm smile moved from his desk to stand in front of them, "Well, you are all very special indeed. It gives me great pleasure to officially welcome all of you to Konohagakure no sato." His smile widened from the way the kids reacted.

Tayuya spoke up first, "S-so old man, when do we get to start the fucking ninja training?" she inquired quickly, to which the Hokage chuckled.

"My my, quite a tongue you have there Tayuya. But to answer your question, I will start on the papers after you all leave. Then by noon, you should be enrolled in the Academy." Sarutobi responded with a grin.

"But...where will we stay..." Sakon asked, "We don't have any family in this village." Ukon added.

Sarutobi nodded, "Yes, well I think that you will do quite well with an apartment. But, there's only one apartment complex in our village that doesn't charge money to live in. So...you'll have to live there until you all can begin doing missions for the village." _And maybe Naruto can make some friends_

Masume then decided it was time to speak, "But Hokage-sama, who will take care of them? You know, getting them clothes and food?" he suddenly felt nervous from the way Sarutobi smiled.

With a light chuckle he answered, "Why you and Gitsu of course."

Jirobo looked towards Masume and had to stiffle a laugh, "You look like your world's just been destroyed or something." He had no idea how right he was.

Gitsu patted her friend on the back before breaking out into a full-blown laugh, "That's what you get for asking that kind of a question." The kids and Sarutobi all howled with laughter from that comment.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to skip class?!" A Chuunin with a scar across his nose lectured. "I've had it with your slacking off. After lunch you have a Clone Jutsu quiz! Now, everyone is dismissed for lunch."

"Oh, come on Iruka-sensei. I was just having a little fun." Naruto mumbled as he began to leave for lunch too.

Iruka's face flashed with agitation, "Naruto that's not the point. You have to..." he was interupted by the Hokage and five/six children entering the room. "Hokage-sama." he addressed with a bow.

Sarutobi smiled as he caught sight of Naruto looking at the kids with curiousity, "Iruka, I have some new students for you. Their names are Tayuya, Jirobo, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon. I hope you can get them situated in class after the lunch period is over." he explained, stepping aside to allow Iruka a look at his new students.

"Hello Iruka-sensei." They all chimed at once. Iruka was a little taken aback by the respect these children had for him, but that wasn't a bad thing.

"Hello. Hai Hokage-sama. While everyone is at lunch I will get the paperwork done so that they are in my class. Naruto, your quiz will still take place. So don't expect to be let off, got it?" Iruka said respectfully.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Naruto whispered. He decided to leave and make his way to his lunch table.

"You six had better go on too. And try and have fun while you are here." Sarutobi shooed them. All while hoping that they wouldn't be picked on for being different.

The five/six new kids sat at a table off to the side, along with the blonde haired boy they'd seen in the classroom. At the current momment, they were being bothered by some stuck-up kid that thought he was the shit.

"Why don't you.." Sakon started, "Shut the fuck..." Ukon chimed in, "UP!" They both shouted. The kid merely stood there, not even fazed by there language.

"Heh, you guys will never be ninja. You've got a two-headed freak, and a six-armed freak with you. You're probably just as bad as Naruto here." He chided, motioning towards the blonde.

"What the fuck is your problem shithead?" Tayuya yelled, approaching the boy with her fists ready to beat him down.

The antagonist's face contorted from amusement to fear in an instant, "Ok, ok. Don't hurt me!" he cried out. He fell to the ground and put his hands up in an attempt to protect himself.

Just as Tayuya was about to beat the boy into a bloody pulp, her wrists were grabbed by Kimimaro. He gave her a blank stare that said one thing, "Don't do it, he's not worth it." She grit her teeth, and grudgingly nodded. "Now, leave us alone." His monotone voice rang.

The group sat back down, and for the rest of lunch talked small talk. Once they were back in class and introduced to the class, a few classmates were a little freaked out by Sakon/Ukon and Kidomaru, they continued a lesson about the history of Konoha.

Iruka looked up from the paper he had been reading to the class and eyed the students. His gaze ended upon Jirobo, "Jirobo." he called, clearing his throat. "What is the name of the site where the Shodaime Hokage fought the traitor Madara Uchiha?"

Jirobo thought for a minute before confidently answering, "The Valley Of The End, Iruka-sensei." He silently hoped he was right, for he couldn't be sure.

Iruka's face lit up with pride at the new student's attentiveness, "Correct. Madara was defeated by Shodaime and Konoha returned to peace for many years." Before he could ask the next question however, the bell rang, signifying that the day was over. "Ok, remember everyone, tomorrow we will discuss how a Substitution Jutsu can be used as an offensive move as well as defensive. Have a good day."

He began gathering his paperwork and set about to complete the other tasks being an Academy Instructor asked, when the Hokage entered the room. "Hokage-sama, how may I help you?" he inquired with a respectful bow.

"Ah Iruka, I just came by to see how your new students did on their first day." Sarutobi replied with a gleeful smile.

"They are very smart, and do well when it comes to memorizing information. I will be happy to see how they do with some of the things I have planned in a few days." Iruka explained, shuffling more papers into his bag.

Sarutobi smiled once more at the prospect of the children, "Good to hear. Well, I must be going Iruka. Setting the children's living quarters and all, plus I will be supervising Gitsu and Masume's move into the apartment complex as well."

Iruka gave an understanding nod before giving another bow, "Well, I hope it works out in the end. I must be going now Hokage-sama, please forgive me." he said, heading out the door and down the hall.

The five/six kids looked at the place they were going to be living at with a...well...a look. "This piece of shit is where we're supposed to fucking live?" Tayuya blurted.

Kimimaro glanced at her with his blank face, "At least it's a home, and not some cage or something." he said softly.

"Yeah I know, it's just...you would think we could get better." Tayuya huffed back.

Kidomaru shook his head and folded his arms at her ignorance, "Hey red, we don't have any money remember? This place is probably either free or _very_ low cost. Since we don't have any cheat codes, we have to deal with this." he lectured.

Sakon and Ukon turned towards something moving fast in their direction, which soon began to look like a certain blonde, "Hey guys.." Sakon called, "Isn't that..." Ukon added, "That Naruto kid?" They chimed. (A/N If that is annoying to anyone, please tell me.)

"Hey guys, can't talk, gotta go, bye!" Naruto rushed, as he flew by them, up the stairs, and into his apartment.

"What was that about?" Jirobo wondered idly. Before anyone could guess however, a mob of people showed up. Eight were civilians, and two were Chuunin.

Kimimaro saw the looks on the faces of the Chuunin and immediatly moved between them and the apartment complex, "You will not step one more step forward. Leave now." warning them and pulling a small bone sword from his shoulder. The two Chuunin took an offensive stance, prepared to go through the young Kaguya to get to the demon brat.

Tayuya was the next to move between the mob and Naruto's apartment. "I don't know what you guys want to do with Naruto, but I think you should just turn around and leave like bones said." Smirking at the look of annoyance Kimimaro gave her, she brought her flute to her lips, ready to cast her genjutsu if need be.

One of the not-so-smart civilans began moving in their direction, a large pipe in hand. "You freaks would defend that _demon_ child? Then maybe you should get beat..." he didn't finish his threat. While he was ranting, Kidomaru had taken the time carefully aim at him, then spit out his spider webs. The man was wrapped up to his neck in the stick substance, and fell over yelling curses and struggling to get back up.

One of the Chuunin had finally had enough, "Get through these kids and teach them a lesson first. Then we'll move on to that demon and rid Konoha of him once and for all!" Cheers of agreement roared from the mob, and they moved forward.

Kimimaro dropped into a defensive stance, ready for whatever they threw at him. "I'll take the ninja, you all get the rest!" He brought his bone sword up in time to block a possibly fatal strike from a kunai aimed at his skull.

Tayuya smirked as she played a few notes on her flute, not having enough control to direct the genjutsu at select targets, however she was able to aim the attack at the mob and not her friends. "Hm, take this fuckers." The swaying, unbalanced people gave her a sign her attack worked.

Kidomaru decided to have some fun, taking note of the ten people in front of him. "Ten people, ten shots. Perfect score. Time to take down some trash characters." He took a deep breath, then with quick grace, shot ten spider webs at his targets. Each web hit with a _squish_, and the civilans fell to the ground. Kido smirked, satisfied with his work.

"Take this!" Jirobo shouted, putting his hands into the ground. Four people felt the shaking ground beneath them, before it caved in and they were up to their necks. "Serves you right."

The two Chuunin wished the pale boy they were fighting would just stand still, but alas he didn't. Every time they tried to strike him, if he didn't move to block in time, bones appeared from within his body and defended himself from their attack. One of them was bleeding heavily from his arm because of that, with the other had a cut on his leg. With a final, possibly insane, charge towards him, they hoped they could catch him off guard. "Die demon lover!"

Kimimaro easily dodged their attacks, and with a stoic demeaner, swung his bone sword into the back of one Chuunin's knee, effectively ending the fight for him. The other Chuunin managed to get behind him and once more tried to strike his back.

The Chuunin suddenly realed over in pain, but it wasn't because of Kimimaro. "Now now, we get to have some fun too right brother?" Sakon chuckled. "Yeah, I've been wanting to try out that attack for so long now. What should we call it?" Ukon looked to his brother, deep in thought. Suddenly, and idea came to Sakon. "I know. How about..." They turned to the Chuunin once more, "**Gatling Punch**!" He called, as he brought his fist to the ninja's stomach. While, Ukon's fists popped in and out at an amazing speed.

The hit connected, sending the ninja to the ground clutching his stomach. "D-demon loving filth." he managed to say, before passing out.

Tayuya tucked her flute away, and smirked confidently. "I think that'll teach them. Trying to hurt a kid, fucking low-life trash." She spit on one of the incapacited civilans.

"What is going on here?" Sarutobi called, seeing the people on the ground. Some conscious, some not. He turned to the five/six kids with a stern look. _They'd better have a good explanation._

Kidomaru looked up to the Sandaime with a small hint of fear in his eyes, "Well...H-Hokage-sama...they were chasing Naruto. And they were going to hurt him." The rest of the kids all nodded in agreement. Sarutobi gazed over them, he was sure they weren't lying. People were always trying to hurt Naruto, and even though he wanted to protect the boy his position of Hokage didn't always give him the time to do so.

Sarutobi snapped his fingers, and three ANBU appeared almost instantly. "Take the injured civilians to the hospital, send the noninjured home, and as for these two Chuunin...take them to Ibiki. I will deal with them myself later." The ANBU nodded and set to work.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to get the job done." A voice called. The five/six (A/N if that's annoying, please tell me as well) kids looked to see Gitsu and Masume approaching. Well...mostly Masume being _dragged_ by Gitsu.

Tayuya glanced at one of the civilians still on the ground. A look of disgust mared her face. "Well, serves these bastards right, too bad we can't do worse." Gitsu was proud of the young girl. Despite her rough life, she knew the difference between right and wrong. For Tayuya, as well as the others, to defend Naruto, a boy they didn't really know...it brought a small smile to her lips.

Masume surveyed the damage and for once, a grin crossed his face. "Well, I'm glad you stuck up for Naruto. You all showed courage, real courage, and honor by what you've done. These are traits a true shinobi must have, it's not all about knowing powerful Jutsu, or being incredibly smart." He gave them all an approving nod, then turned his view to Sarutobi. "I think that Naruto would be happy to meet his defenders, don't you Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smirked, knowing what Masume was doing. "Yes, why don't we go talk to him?" The kids all smiled excitedly.

Naruto slowly walked to the door of his small apartment, hearing the quiet knocking. He knew that the mob chasing him might have been outside, so he sneaked a peak through the peephole. (A/N, I have NO idea if that's what it's called.) Seeing the old man, he instantly cheered up. "Hey old man! What are you doing here?" He soon became nervous, noticing the two ninja that accompanied him. However, he lightened a little when he saw the six new kids from the Academy. "H...h-hi there..."

Sarutobi chuckled, hoping Naruto would become more comfortable around the others. "Naruto, may we come in?" The blonde nodded slowly, and everyone walked into his home.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Gitsu Kojiro. This is my friend Masume Miyamoto." The female Jonin said softly, extending her hand to Naruto, while Masume just gave a small wave.

Naruto's face scrunched in thought, "Kojiro and Miyamoto? Like the famous swordsmen?" The Jonin both chuckled, while Sarutobi laughed heartingly.

Masume spoke to the blonde this time, "Yes Naruto. And before you ask, yes we're related to them." The blonde stared in awe, though Masume never did get used to people's reaction when they learned that piece of info.

Sarutobi cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention, "Naruto, I'd like you to meet Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kimimaro, and Tayuya. They decided to step in and help you." He motioned towards the six kids.

Naruto hadn't had a chance to talk with them at lunch, and now that they'd protected him he very much wanted to. "Thank you. So much." He gave them a small smile, one of his true smiles.

Kidomaru smirked at the blonde, "No problem Naruto. After all, people like us gotta stick up for each other right?" Naruto's smile grew, and Sarutobi swore he saw a few tears form in the young boy's eyes.

Nodding his head, Naruto turned to all of them, "Yeah, we do. Thanks again. I...think you guys are really cool. I mean, you have six arms Kidomaru, that is gonna be real useful." The spider-ninja outright beamed, not many people said things like that too him about his arms.

Tayuya huffed, and she looked at Naruto with a pout, "Hey blondie, we can do cool stuff too! I can do cool stuff with my flute, and you should see Kimi. Go on, show him." Kimimaro looked nervous, but decided it wouldn't hurt.

Reaching towards his shoulder, he pulled out his familiar bone sword, twirling it between his fingers. Naruto's eyes widened, and Kimimaro prepared for words of hate. What he got shocked him, "WOW! That's so cool, I bet you're _awesome_ in a taijutsu fight right?" Said bone user was in a stupor. It took a minute for him to regain his senses and respond to the blonde.

"Y..Yeah, I am. T...Thanks Naruto." Kimimaro returned the bone sword back into his shoulder, and gave Naruto a smile.

Sakon and Ukon decided to chime in, having seperated, and both placed an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "You know Naruto, we should all hang out sometime." Sakon suggested. Ukon added his approval of the idea, "We could do some really cool pranks if you're up to that?" That elected a mischievous nod from the blonde.

"You know, we'd be like a family. Sticking up for each other and all. Plus I bet people won't bother us if we stick together." Jirobo said, giving Naruto a thumbs-up, which was returned with a smile.

Sarutobi cleared his throat again, "I've arranged for you all to live in this apartment complex with Naruto, since I own this building you won't have to pay any type of rent. Gitsu and Masume will be moving in as well, to look after not only you six, but Naruto too." He was about to continue, when he heard Naruto sniffling.

"Thank you old man, thank you for this. Gitsu-san, Masume-san thank you too." Naruto turned to his new friends and tears fell from his eyes, "And to you guys, thanks. I...want us to be friends forever." The others nodded in agreement, with Tayuya taking Naruto's hand into her own.

She stared into his eyes, her brown eyes full of concern. "Forever Naruto, forever. Just don't get mad if we kick your ass in a spar." The small moment of deep emotion came and went from her, leaving her smirking at Naruto.

Naruto smirked back at her, liking the challenge she gave. "Oh I won't. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you cutie." Said cutie's face currently matched her hair, and she shook her head trying to get rid of her blush.

"S-Shut up shithead! Don't call me cutie." Still trying to make her blush go away, everyone, even the normally stoic Kimimaro, howled with laughter.

"Well, before I leave, you should all know I will have the building fixed up to the best shape possible as soon as I can. Now, since we don't have any furniture or things bought for your apartments quite yet, you will have to sleep here tonight. If you don't mind Naruto?" Sarutobi continued his discussion from earlier.

The blonde shook his head and smiled brightly, one would say that smile rivaled Guy's. "I don't mind old man."

Sarutobi turned to the two Jonin this time, "I would like for you both to stay here tonight also. Just in case we have anymore _problems_ from the villagers."

"Hai Hokage-sama." They answered. But Masume soon deadpanned, "Um...where will we sleep?" Gitsu and Sarutobi both sweatdropped, and before Gitsu could lecture Masume on the way he'd asked, Naruto slowly raised his hand.

"My couch folds out into a bed, so you guys can sleep there if you want. My bed is big enough for all of us, so that way nobody has to sleep on the floor." Sarutobi sighed with pride. Naruto was being thoughtful, and taking other's feelings into consideration.

"Very well. Naruto I thank you for letting them stay here. Now I must be goin...oh I forgot." He turned to the curious eyes upon him, "Naruto, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon...tomorrow while you are all at the Academy...Gitsu, Masume, and myself will be filling out the proper papers and by the end of the day they will be your mother and father." The children all looked shocked, but that soon turned to pure joy. They would have parents, they would be a..._family_.

Though Masume found it to be bothersome that he and Gitsu would be parents, the idea wasn't appaling to him. He liked Gitsu as a friend, not really as a spouse...but...these kids...something about them was special. That much he knew. "Now, I will see you all tomorrow. Have a good night." Sarutobi finished, giving a light nod to everyone. Once he left, Gitsu turned to Masume, then to the kids.

"Ok guys, it's late and we have a busy day tomorrow. After you get out of the Academy, we'll need to go shopping for clothes, food, and other necessities. So, everyone to bed. That means _you_ too Masume." Gitsu commanded with a soothing voice.

"Hai Kaa-san." The seven kids replied, while Masume seemed to groan at being ordered around by her.

The night was quiet, the wind blowing slowly. Konoha was still, everyone, save the shinobi on guard, was asleep. The moonlight shined through the window on a particular apartment, revealing the occupants sleeping on the bed. From left to right: Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Naruto, Sakon, Ukon, and finally Kimimaro. A small smile on each of their faces, good dreams and thoughts in their minds as the night went on.

* * *

**Well, again I hope you like it. A special prize to whoever knows who Kojiro and Miyamoto are. If you know history, you'll know just by their last names. . Anyway, sorry if anyone seems a little off. Plus, sorry if Naruto seems a bit too crybabyish (not even a word --). Oh, and since the Sound Five are all 8 in my fic, I've decided to make Naruto 7 instead of 6 like he would be. Alright, thanks for reading and all the favourites and alerts. Next chapter, the first full day at the Academy and the horror that is shopping. Shudders Once more, thanks. xThe Yamato**


	3. Open Arms

Open Arms

**Hey guys, The Yamato here. Just wanted to respond to a few reviews before the chapter begins.**

**Rikujokoro: I thought about having the Sound Five stay with some of the clans, but after a while I figured it would take away the friendship they had with each other and with Naruto. For the pairings, I had planned from the start to have them all paired, wait till you see who I pair Kimimaro with . though I'm still figuring out who will go with Jirobo, Sakon, and Ukon. And don't worry, I'm going to cover some of their time at the Academy.**

**Dastek: The dark Naruto thing was only making a reference to those storys. Since alot of people have Naruto wanting revenge and he joins Sound, I thought I'd have the Sound Five join Leaf. But their will be more of the "look how bad Naruto's got it" stuff, just have to figure where to put it.**

**Challenger: I've already selected the teams. It will be Tayuya, Naruto, Kimimaro, and Masume. While the other team will be Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidomaru, and Gitsu. While Sakon/Ukon will count as one sometimes, I'm counting them as two shinobi for this story. Wait till the Chuunin Exams...**

**Anttolas: Thank you, and the main pairing will stay as NarutoxTayuya. It's my favorite pairing.**

**Kamikaze Hakkeshu: Thank you for the compliments and your opinion on the Sakon/Ukon conversation, I'm taking that into consideration as to what to do with it. Yes, you are correct. Gitsu and Masume are named after Sasaki Kojiro and Musashi Miyamoto, it is sort of a spoiler, but you'll like the jutsu I created for them later on. Plus they both carry swords like Sasaki and Musashi did. As for the prize, I don't know...maybe I could write a one-shot for you, or maybe check out one of your stories. I can't beta anything, don't have the requirements filled out yet.**

**Jacobcheetham: Thank you for reading my story, and I've read yours and reviewed it. I hope you will continue it.**

**Now, witout furthur wait..on to the story.**

The morning sun shown through the window of a certain apartment building, illuminating the residents sleeping on the bed. Kimimaro began to stir, and grudgingly openned his eyes. Turning to see the others still asleep, he rubbed the morning gunk from his eyes and quietly made his way to the bathroom. After relieving himself he washed his hands and face, all while still trying to be quiet so as not to wake the others. Drying of with a towel, he glanced at the mirror and was a bit surprised to see his normally pale skin had a bit more color to it.

He contemplated about it for a few seconds, then shrugged it off. "It's nothing, maybe I just got a good night sleep." he whispered. Moving back to the other room, he noticed the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table read 7:30, they would all have to be ready and in class in an hour. Walking back to the bed, he gently nudged Ukon.

Ukon awoke from his dreams to see Kimimaro shaking him, "What time is it?" Kimimaro pointed to the clock, which now read 7:32, "Damn...alright. Sakon wake up, we have to get ready." Said brother merely responded with a light groan, but nonetheless rose from the bed. The rest of the bed's occupants were woke up shortly after, Naruto in particular woke up in a good mood, considering his new family was still there, and that it was not some long sick dream.

Kidomaru poked his head into the living room to see if Gitsu and Masume were awake yet, and what he saw made him giggle...a lot. "Hey guys, come here quick!" He whispered, motioning them over. Once they were behind him, he pointed to the folded-out bed in the couch. Gitsu was snuggled into Masume's chest, with one of his arms around her waist. The sight caused giggles from everyone, even Kimimaro couldn't stop his giggles.

After about a minute of amusement however, Kimimaro took a step in the direction of big brother, "Alright guys, you all get cleaned up and ready. I'll wake mother and father, then once you're all done I'll take a shower too." Everyone nodded and set about to getting what they needed.

Making his way into the living room and standing next to the couch, Kimimaro nudged Gitsu lightly, "Mother, wake up. It's morning, and we need something to eat." Gitsu groaned, but nonetheless openned her eyes. She jumped out of bed when she realized that she was so close to Masume.

"I...I...Masume...I...we didn't..." Her mouth couldn't form a sentance and could only move her hands around in a frantic matter. "Masume...get up..."

Said person was sound asleep on his side of the bed, not stirring a bit during Gitsu's mad ramblings. That is...until she shoved him out of the bed and onto the floor. "What...what?! What did I do?" He asked, clearly unaware that he slept like a rock.

Gitsu crossed her arms and lightly glared at him, "Hmph, as if you need to be told. Pervert, trying to grope me in my sleep." She knew that wasn't what happened per say, but she didn't want him to know that she was snuggled into him either.

Masume just stared at the ground before slowly nodding, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." Before she had a chance to respond, he stood up and began to look through his things for a fresh outfit.

Gitsu now felt guilty about saying that to him, and made a mental note to apologize later. Her current attention needed to be turned to her children. _Huh, if feels good thinking like a mother._ "Ok guys, I'll get breakfast started then it's on to the academy." Kimimaro smiled at the prospect of a good meal, though he knew he still needed to take a shower.

Everyone had taken their showers, got dressed, and ate breakfast, however they needed to be in class in about fifteen minutes. Knowing the long distance from Naruto's apartment to the academy, Gitsu and Masume shunshinned the group to the front of the Academy, "Ok guys. For you six, it'll be your first full day, so do your best. And as for you Naruto, you do your best as well." Gitsu gave them each a kiss and a hug, earning a look of embarassment from Kimimaro. Masume gave the peace sign to the kids before motioning them to go along.

The seven kids found their classroom and entered quietly, though it wouldn't have mattered as only three people were in class besides them. One was snoring loudly with his face planted on the desk. Sakon thought about waking the guy just for fun, but decided not to since he himself wouldn't want to be woken from his sleep. Another kid was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling, though he looked over at the Seven for a few seconds before returning to his staring. He wore sunglasses and a coat that seemed to cover the lower portion of his face, he appeared bored, even with his staring. The third person was a chubby boy sitting next to the sleeping guy. He was happily munching away at his bag of chips, though he gave the group a small wave, before returning to his gluttonous activity. They sat at the back of the room, taking up two of the rows, and waited patiently for the rest of the class to arrive.

Minutes passed before kids started pouring in the class. A few more minutes and Iruka stepped through the door. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." The class responded, though some were audibly tired.

Iruka fumbled through a few papers at his desk before finding the one he was looking for. "Class I know yesterday I said we would be learning about offensive use of a Substitution, however I have moved that lesson to Friday, and moved Friday's Taijutsu sparring to today. So, everyone head outside to the training ground please." Iruka heard some of the students groan, but nonetheless comply.

Once everyone was outside, Iruka held up a box with a hole in the top. "I have each of your names written on a piece of paper within this box. I will pull two names from the box and the two called will spar. First up we have..." He reached into the box and pulled out two slips of paper. "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakon and Ukon. Will you please step forward."

Sasuke walked to Iruka with a noncaring expression, while Sakon and Ukon were determined to show everyone what they could do. "Alright, are you both ready." Sakon and Ukon nodded, while Sasuke just grunted. "Begin."

Many of the girls in class who adored Sasuke cheered his name. "Go Sasuke-kun!" "No one's better than you Sasuke-kun!" "Show those freaks who they're dealing with!" A pink haired girl yelled the third time, though a second later Sakon had a hand on her throat.

Sakon so much wanted to break her neck right then and there, but that would probably end up with him being executed. As long as he could remember, people had called him and Ukon freaks and monsters. Abominations of the shinobi world that were unpure and downright disgusting, and after a while they got real tired of it. Whoever this girl thought she was, he felt like showing her just exactly who _they_ were and what they could do. "Listen you little bitch. Ukon and I do not take to kindly to that word, nor will we tolerate your biased support of Sasuke and degredation of us." Ukon then emerged from within Sakon's body, uncontrolled killer intent radiating from his small body. "We will let your _ignorance_ slide this time pinky, however...the next time we hear you call us that..." Ukon moved closer to her so he could whisper, while Sakon tightened the grip on her neck, "No one, not even 'Sasuke-kun', will be able to stop us from destroying you. Understand?" The pink-haired girl slowly nodded, worried that even if she agreed they would still kill her.

The whole time Iruka stood silently, allowing Sakon and Ukon to _persuade_ Sakura not to open her mouth in ignorance. While it was his job as a teacher to keep the class peaceful and getting along, it was very hard when practically every girl in the class fawned over Sasuke and would treat anyone who disagreed with them or say that Sasuke was not all that great like an enemy shinobi. If the boys actually tried to kill her though, he would of course step in. He felt that their little talk with her might also get her to realize that being a ninja was not as easy or fun as it sounded. One could not stay immature and think the world was fun and games forever, plus Sakura's attitude about Sasuke would prove to be detremental in the future if the two were on a team. He figured that Sakura would most likely be head over heels around Sasuke, and not work with her third teammate. _That_ would earn someone a first-class ticket to an early grave. "Sakon, Ukon." The boy's gaze turned to him. With a nod, they returned to their spot across from Sasuke.

The match started with Sasuke sending a fist towards Sakon's face, only to have Sakon catch the fist. Ukon retaliated with his fist aimed for Sasuke's face in return. Sasuke caught Ukon's fist and the two battled for domination. Sasuke struggled to pull his fist from Sakon's grasp, but found that he couldn't, so he tried kicking Sakon in the stomach. A foot suddenly shot from the Twin's stomach, meeting Sasuke's foot and effectively keeping Sasuke from attacking.

"What? How the hell am I supposed to fight you when I can't even hit you?" Sasuke growled, still stuck in the deadlock.

Sakon and Ukon both smirked, being able to move their bodies within each other had some serious advantages. They had never really thought about it before being offered a chance to become a ninja, but now that they did, together they had a pretty good Taijutsu style. "You'll just have to figure that out yourself." They broke the deadlock of fists and spun on one foot. Sakon's leg was aimed for Sasuke, when suddenly Ukon's legs joined his. The three legs connected with Sasuke and sent him into a boy with a dog on his head.

It was a short match, but then again Iruka was glad that he was able to get a look at the Twin's fighting style. It gave him an idea of how he should proceed with teaching them in the future. "Sakon and Ukon win. Good try Sasuke, maybe next time." Many of the girls were shocked, angry, and downright depressed that Sasuke had lost. However, they kept their mouths shut after what happened to Sakura. Meanwhile, Sasuke growled and mumbled something about getting more power. Iruka reached into the box again, pulling two more names forth, "Tayuya, Shikamaru. Please come forth."

Tayuya was not the best at Taijutsu, she would admit it before others had to tell her, but she wanted to show her family that she was strong. It was odd, before meeting them...she never would've cared what people thought of her. Now though, she felt a weird feeling when she thought of them approving of her victories and accomplishments. This feeling, maybe pride, felt good to her, so she would do what she could to make her family happy.

Shikamaru didn't really want to bother with sparring. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Tayuya, Shikamaru, are you ready?" Iruka asked the two kids. Tayuya nodded her head, but Shika raised his hand. "Yes, do you have a question Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru yawned loudly before answering. Later he would ask himself why he'd openned his mouth. "Iruka-sensei, is there any reason why I have to fight a girl?"

"**What the fuck did you say!!**" Tayuya charged Shikamaru faster than anyone Iruka had ever seen. Five minutes later, with the combined might of Kimimaro and Iruka, Tayuya was finally pulled off the smoking corpse of what was once Shikamaru Nara. Iruka checked over Shika to make sure that he would live, then tended to his injuries using a medical jutsu.

He couldn't really yell at Tayuya, not by a long-shot. After all, Shika had been stupid enough to say something sexist to her. And _technically_, the sparring match had taken place. It was just _very_ one-sided. _'These kids are something else, that's for sure.'_ Once he was sure that Tayuya wouldn't attack the unconscious body of Shika, he reached into the box again. "Hinata, and...Kimimaro." Iruka was now worried more than ever. Though he'd not seen it himself, he heard of how Kimimaro had taken on two Chuunin, and managed to _beat_ them. Of course he knew Sakon and Ukon knocked to second Chuunin unconscious, Kimi had still fought him.

Hinata nervously stepped forward, looking away from Kimimaro and twiddling her thumbs. She felt that her skills were below par with everyone else, and to have to face the pale new boy, whom she had never seen fight, put her hopes for a win even lower. However, she was the heir to the Hyuga clan. No matter what, she would do her best.

Kimimaro gazed upon the nervous girl with interest, and part of _him_ felt nervous about that. He was, of course, confident in his strength and would not lose to her. It wasn't anything against her, he just didn't feel like losing his first class spar in front of everyone. That would send the message that he was weak and people would attempt to take advantage, and he would have _none_ of that. _'Hmph, why couldn't it be someone who could give me a challenge? But noooo, I have to get the timid, cute gir...cute? What's wrong with me?! I'm a Kaguya, the strongest warriors ever! I can't get all emotional and distracted by some cute girl...I'm just gonna shut up now before I call her cute again.'_ Kimimaro had the faintest of blushes on his porcelain cheeks, though only Hinata noticed it.

Iruka called for the match to begin, but neither student moved. Hinata was unsure whether she should attack, and Kimi simply waited for her to make the first move. "Attack me Hinata."

Hinata looked at him with confusion, why would he want her to attack? "W-What did you s-say?" She asked, though she knew what he'd said.

Kimi's face turned to annoyance as he crossed his arms, "I said attack me. You'll never know what you're capable of if you don't believe in yourself and at least try." He hoped she would just nod and attack him.

Hinata timidly dropped into the Hyuga's Jyuken stance, "F-Fine K-Kimim-maro, prepare yours-self." Activating her Byakugan, she charged Kimi.

Kimi avoided the first few strikes, then retaliated with a spinning backhand to her face. Hinata was knocked down, but was quickly back on her feet. With grace, she managed to hit one of the chakra points in his right shouldar. Kimi pulled back but was unable to avoid another of his chakra points being sealed. He had never fought a Hyuga, but he now thought of her as a challenge. "Good hit Hinata, but don't think that means I'll go easy on you."

Hinata blushed from his compliment, but held her composure. She needed to stay focused if she wanted to beat him. "Thank you Kimimaro, but I would not w-want you to g-go easy on me." She aimed her next strike for his leg, but he was ready for her attacks this time. As her hand drew closer, a bone shot out from his knee. It sliced her hand with ease, making Hinata pull her hand away in pain and shock.

"Since you use your Kekkei Genkei when you fight, I decided to use mine. Now, let us continue this fight." Kimimaro lifted his hands and a long, sharp bone extended from the palm of each. He was about to attack, when Hinata threw her hands in front of her.

"I give up! I c-can't defeat you K-Kimimaro. Your Kekkei Genkei i-is strong, and I d-don't have the skills to win. So I f-forfeit." Hinata looked sad and ashamed, but that turned to a small bit of surprise when Kimi offered her his hand.

"You may not have won, but you did good. Don't sell yourself short, otherwise all kinds of trash people will take advantage of you." The stoic Kaguya commented. Hinata shook his hand, and nodded in thanks to his advice. _This girl has a lot of potential to be strong. Maybe I'll just have to step in at some point and help her._

Iruka looked at the young Kaguya and couldn't help but smile. He had heard of the Kaguya, and at first thought Kimi would be as violent and ruthless as the rest of his clan. Now he had no doubt the boy was different. Telling Hinata to have confidence in herself was something many had done before, but it was never really successful. Maybe...just maybe..."Ok, next up we have Kidomaru and Kiba."

Kiba really didn't care who he fought, but his interest was slightly peaked when he stood opposite Kidomaru. The kid had six arms, that would make for an interesting match in Kiba's opinion, add to that he heard Kido could spit webs from his mouth. _'Oh yeah, this is gonna be good.'_

Kidomaru was excited, very excited. He was gonna go all out against Kiba, whether the game ended fast or slow, with him in first place or last. He wanted to be a ninja, and if that meant getting through Kiba, then so be it.

"Begin."

Kiba ran headlong towards Kidomaru, planning on hitting his opponent with a strong first move. Unfortunately for him, a chakra web flew into his eyes before he had time to react. He clawed at the sticky material, but it wouldn't budge. The next feeling Kiba felt was the wind being knocked out of him, as three fists connected with his stomach, chest, and face. Kiba was down and out before he even realized it.

"Um...good job Kidomaru." Iruka was VERY surprised with that outcome. He expected Kiba to at least try and make a strategy against Kidomaru. When a ninja faces an enemy nin, whose abilities and strengths are unknown, it's unwise to use head-on brute force. _But once again, Kiba uses all the muscles except the one that matters the most._

Kidomaru pulled the web from Kiba's eyes, before helping the Inuzuka off the ground. "You can't fight the first boss just because you think you're invincible." He advised as Kiba's little dog growled at him.

Groaning, Kiba put on a smirk as he picked up Akamaru, "Yeah yeah, I know. I'll remember that next time we fight. It's ok Akamaru, he's cool." Akamaru stopped growling and started licking Kido's hands, causing Kido to laugh and pet the dog.

Smiling at the two, Iruka reached for more names. "Choji, Jirobo. Step forward." The large boys faced each other with patience, waiting for Iruka to begin the match. Though, their minds were somewhere else.

Choji was thinking of a giant potato chip that was attacking Konoha. None of the ninja could harm it, not even the Sandaime and his powerful jutsu. Choji however, jumped onto the giant chip and took a large bite. The chip roared, or something close to it, as the chubby boy devoured it's body. The real Choji had tears in his eyes, if only such a monsterous potato existed.

As for Jirobo, he imagined a chibi version of him diving into a pool full of chocolate. Off to the side, chibi versions of the rest of the Seven cheered, and held up scorecards with scores ranging from 9 to 9.8. Chibi Jirobo consumed the chocolate, and recieved the gold metal. He soon ate the gold metal as well, which was just chocolate in a wrapper.

"Begin."

They returned to the real world, wiping the drool from their mouths, and dropped into stances. Jirobo attacked first, thrusting a palm into Choji's chest. Choji stumbled, but soon returned the hit with a punch to Jirobo's cheek. The next few minutes went about mostly the same, Choji scoring a hit, Jirobo landing a palm, someone blocking, someone dodging. Finally, both boys seemed to be tiring. But neither would back down, so they continued once more. Choji aimed his fist for Jirobo's face, while Jirobo aimed his palm for Choji's. Both attacks hit the mark, the boys stumbling for a second before they collapsed.

"Need meat..." Choji mumbled, his stomach agreeing with him quite loudly. Jirobo rolled onto his back, panting and rubbing his face. The orange-haired boy somehow got back to his feet, but looked like he could fall back at any momment.

"Food...I'm hungry." Jirobo couldn't keep his stomach from rumbling loudly, and soon everyone fell over anime-style.

"Ok...Jirobo wins." Iruka was a bit beside himself at the sight. Both boys were gluttonous eating machines, but they sure knew how to fight. The boys made their way back to their group of friends and pulled out something to eat, causing Iruka to sweatdrop. "Oh well. Anyway, the next two are...Naruto and Ino."

The blondes faced each other and stared into the other's eyes. Naruto was worried that he would be beat, as he was always dead last. Even the girls did better than him, and with Ino as his sparring opponent he felt his hopes die. Ino wasn't the strongest person around, but when she got mad it was like she had the strength of the Sannin.

Ino wasn't much thinking of her opponent, she was thinking of how she could impress Sasuke-kun if she won. _Oh Sasuke-kun, when I win you'll see how amazing I am! Then you'll confess your love for me and we'll get married. We'll live together for the rest of our lives Sasuke-kun, and Forehead-girl will have to find someone else._

Iruka noticed the dreamy-eyed, crazily obsessive fangirl look on Ino's face, and felt bad for Sasuke. "Ok, begin."

Naruto dropped into his stance, ready to attack. But Ino merely giggled and looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, watch how good I am! You'll see that we were made for each other!" Naruto wanted to throw up, her fangirlness made him that physically sick. Though he also wanted to laugh when he swore he heard Sasuke growl at Ino. No, he couldn't have done that, could he?

With Ino distracted, Naruto took a chance to attack. He punched her hard in the cheek, knocking her down and away about a foot. When she got up though, he was mortified with fear. Ino's eyes seemed to be on fire, as well as her fists. Her assualt was unmerciful, when she finished, he lay face-down on the ground. Ino went back into fangirl mode as she oggled Sasuke again.

"Naruto get back up! Show that fucking bitch how strong you are!" Tayuya shouted to the downed blonde.

Ino returned her focus to Naruto, then to Tayuya, "Oh please. Naruto isn't strong at all. He's always trying to outdo Sasuke-kun, and rants about his dream to be Hokage! If he would actually train like Sasuke-kun does, and not fool around in class then maybe he.."

"**Shut the fuck up!** You have no right to degrade Naruto like that you obsessive fucking **bitch!**" Tayuya interupted. The rest of the Seven, save Naruto, nodded their agreement.

Iruka felt it may have been time to step in, but stopped when Naruto began getting up. Finally on his feet, Naruto's fists were trembling violently. When he spoke, his voice was filled with anger, determination, and thanks. "Tayuya...guys...thanks. I'm not trying to outdo Sasuke, I'm trying to prove my worth. If that's how you think Ino, then you're a bitch who needs to change the way your act."

Ino was outraged, having just been talked down to...by _Naruto_?! "What!? I'll show you!" She was going to break his face in now, only her fist was grabbed before it reached it's destination. Ino was shocked when Naruto punched her in the mouth much harder than the first time. She nearly fell to the ground, clutching her jaw and moaning loudly. She tried another punch, but Naruto blocked it and punched her stomach. He didn't try to attack her, he waited for her to come to him.

Tayuya watched Naruto block every attack the blonde bitch sent his way, then give her an attack of his own. It satisfied her that the bitch was getting a pounding, and when Naruto was declared the winner, she smiled warmly.

Naruto walked over to his family, and gave a thumbs-up, along with a smile. "Hey guys, I did it! I won!" He was swamped with words of congradulations, and even a ruffling of his hair from Kidomaru. He turned to Tayuya and smiled at her much like her smile had been, "Thanks Tayuya-chan, I couldn't have done that without you." He mentally flipped a coin in his head, and with the outcome, wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug.

Tayuya blushed heavily, and part of her wanted to throw Naruto off of her and yell at him. But some feeling inside her kept her from doing so. Before meeting Naruto, nobody had ever really thanked her for anything, nor did they ever hug her either. While it felt foreign, the action was welcoming at the same time. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around him too, "Y-You're welcome Naruto-kun." Naruto let go of her and gave her the peace sign, then started laughing. Tayuya stared at him for a second before she too started laughing.

The rest of the day at the Academy went slow, and uneventful. Though the fangirls kept their mouths shut and Ino didn't say anything bad about Naruto. The bell rang and everyone ran outside, Iruka telling them to have a good day while gathering his papers.

"So, do we go home now?" Kidomaru asked the group.

"Well, mother and father said they would have some things for us after school. I think it would be best to get home as soon as possible." Kimimaro responded, though normally stoic, the thought to come home to a caring mother and father made him smile to himself.

"Yeah but, I'm kinda hungry." Jirobo mentioned, his stomach growling loudly.

"I'm a bit hungry myself. What about you Sakon?" Ukon looked to his brother. "Yeah, I need some food." Sakon admitted.

Naruto suddenly had a light-bulb turn on above his head, "Hey, why don't I take you guys to Ichiraku? They have the best ramen ever!"

Everyone agreed, since they didn't know any places to eat in the village, and followed the happy blonde to a small ramen stand that had a delicious smell radiating from it. "Hey old man! I've got some first timers, so how about some Miso for everyone?"

**And we stop for the day! Well, I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was caught up in life, and all kinds of other stuff. But now I'm here and I've finished the chapter. It may be a bit short, IDK, but I just started typing and went with the flow I was having. Once more, questions, comments, concerns, and criticisms are all welcome. I'd like to know what I did right, and what I did not so right. **

**Anyway, just a bit of NarutoxTayuya fluff in there, as well as another fluff if you look close. Can you guess the other couple that's appeared? Most likely you can. A bit into the minds of the characters, not much, but still some. The small sparring scenes were mearly to test my talents as a fight-scene writers with these characters again. Next chapter will feature a bit of fluff between another couple that might have appeared in the chapter, guess who? Will also become a timeskip about half to 3/4 of the way, some pairings still being decided so be patient. By about the fifth chapter, I will ask you about an easter egg, and you'll have to figure it out before chapter six comes out. Though you are all smart and will most likely figure it out quick.**

**Hope you like the chapter! Thanks, xThe Yamato.**


	4. Notice

I am sorry to say this, but this story has been dropped. I just.......I don't know....I just can't seem to get into writing it again. I know that a LOT of people said they enjoyed what I wrote so far, and for that I'm thankful. I guess I've just lost interest in this same old story concept that you see over and over, that is why I'm focusing on Chained to Darkness. You should all check out that one, and if you didn't know, it's a Devil May Cry/Naruto crossover. Anyway, if someone wants to take my story, make it better, and continue it, then message me and give me a good enough reason to hand it to you. I'm sorry if some of you were disappointed by the Konoha bashing, I overdid it a bit.

Adios kid. xThe Yamato


	5. Important Notice!

I've been thinking about this story and how much I liked writing it. So, I wanted to tell everyone that I'm going to start writing it again, however, it will be rewritten and the plot will be altered. Don't worry, what I've planned now is better IMO, but it won't be out for a while. If you read Chained To Darkness, then you know I'm in the Army. In two days I ship out for basic training and I will be unable to post chapters at that point. I may be able to write the story on paper, but I'm not sure. So sit back, relax, and be patient and this will be back up in no time. It will be renamed Konoha Five 2.0, thanks for all those that liked the story.

xThe Yamato


End file.
